


No Further Words Needed:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Depression, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Established Relationship, General, Gunplay, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve feels like he doesn’t matter in the world anymore, but Danny reassures him, What does he say to him?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!!**Author’s Note: This happens after Episodes 5x07, & 6x25.*





	No Further Words Needed:

*Summary: Steve feels like he doesn’t matter in the world anymore, but Danny reassures him, What does he say to him?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This happens after Episodes 5x07, & 6x25.*

 

“I don’t think I made enough difference in the world, & or matter, I didn’t do enough, I failed everyone in my life”, Commander Steve McGarrett said emotionally, as he thinking back to the past 6 years. He was feeling useless, helpless, & depressed after all he went through.

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams held on to his partner, & lover, He kissed the handsome brunette on his sweet, & tempting lips multiple times, & cuddled him closer to him, while he was saying this to him, Hoping that it would make him feel better.

 

“You did not fail anyone, You are a hero, To me, & our ohana, You went through a lot when you were kidnapped by Wo Fat, & you recovered from that, You were shot, & received surgery, You recovered from that nicely, If the **_Navy_** don’t welcome you back, It’s their loss”, which made the Five-O Commander smile.

 

“I love you so much, Danno”, Steve said, as they kissed passionately, The Shorter Man said with a smile, after they broke the kiss. “I love you, Super Seal”, They put their foreheads together, No further words were needed.

 

The End.


End file.
